


Christmas Lullaby

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Blue, Gold and Silver [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, First Christmas, Grandchildren, Kid Fic, Parents, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Timepetalsprompts, Tooth rotting Christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Baby Anna's first Christmas is an eventful day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For TPP's "song lyric" and "First Christmas" prompts.
> 
> It was inspired by Chip Davis' lyrics for the Mannheim Steamroller song "Christmas Lullaby." A version with lyrics appears on their album Christmas Song, sung by Olivia Newton John.

~Sleep tight, little one  
Christmas Day is all over  
Sleep tight my love to this sweet lullaby…~

Rose often found herself feeling as if her heart was about to burst with the love she felt for the Doctor and their baby daughter Anna. She felt it now, the affection for these two as she watched him cradle Anna in his arms, standing by her mother's Christmas tree. The fairy lights glowed softly, the only illumination in the room.

Anna was sleeping deeply, possibly drooling a bit on his burgundy jumper. The Doctor snuggled her close to his hearts, and the tender smile he gave Anna as he watched her sleep caused tears to bloom and spill down Rose’s cheeks. 

Anna’s first Christmas had been a roaring success, even if she didn't understand the whole gift getting thing. Between her mother, Jack, and Mickey and Martha, Anna had been spoiled rotten. The flat had been overflowing with people and food and joy. Anna had one little crying fit from overstimulation but other than that she'd put up with the tiny reindeer antler headband Jackie had insisted upon, as well as the “indignity” (the Doctor's word) of an elf footed onesie. 

They’d heard her first belly laugh when Jack sang “All I Want For Christmas is My Two Front Teeth.” Naturally, he'd repeated it over and over to keep her laughing, until she spit up a little and they were all sick of the song. 

~All the stars in the sky will keep watch over your heart,  
All the stars and I will keep watch over you…..~

“He's gonna spoil her rotten, not puttin’ her down in the cot to sleep. You two will never have a peaceful night's sleep,” Jackie hissed at Rose. Rose motioned her her back into the kitchen.

“Let them be,” Rose admonished. “If he wants to snuggle his daughter on Christmas, let him. She'll be fine.” Rose suspected Jackie’s churlishness had more to do with a spat she and the Doctor had over a gift Jackie had purchased: a Christmas stocking filled with babyproofing supplies. Jackie had intimated that it was to keep her grandchild safe on the TARDIS.

The Doctor had been offended. His magnificent TARDIS would provide a safe space for Anna. Jackie had taken offense to him insulting her gift.

Rose had found herself playing ambassador, brokering peace. She'd gotten the Doctor to understand (hopefully) that Jackie just wanted to feel needed. “Wouldn't be Christmas without a family spat,” Martha, a veteran of many spats, reassured Rose later.

“And he's a baby hog,” Jackie sniffed. Then she started crying. “Your daddy was the same way.” They held each other until her mum’s tears faded into sniffles, and Jackie said, “You go spend some time with your girl and the baby hog. I'm so glad you have him.” Jackie left Rose to go to bed. Rose wiped her eyes and joined her baby hog of a husband and their daughter in the lounge.

~It's a night to believe  
It's a night filled with wonder  
It's a night to believe  
Christmas dreams you can make true~

The Doctor had relocated to the sofa, with Anna cuddled against his chest. Rose joined them on the sofa, curling up against him. “Dreamin’, she is,” he whispered.

“Can you see her dreams, then?” Rose asked. The thought hadn't crossed her mind until now.

“Nah, not specific pictures or anythin’ like that. But I can feel her emotions, and so can you. You have the same bond.” He clasped her hand and placed it on Anna’s back. “Just relax and make your connection…..”

Rose closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling herself slip into Anna’s mind along with the Doctor. It always appeared as three threads, blue, gold, and silver, knitted together in an unbreakable bond. She felt contentment and happiness coming off of Anna in beautiful, warm waves. She could sense Anna’s fondness for her mum and Jack particularly, as well as deep love for the Doctor and her. They were her people. Hers, and Anna felt safe in their circle of love and protection. 

Rose blinked back tears, for what seemed like the millionth time that night. She so wished her mother could sense this. 

“It's so beautiful,” she murmured.

“It is,” the Doctor agreed. “And your mum probably does sense this on some level, y’know. Mums and grans….they just can.”

Rose glanced at him. Of course he caught her thought through their bond. She smiled and nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. “S’good,” she agreed.

Together, they held their daughter close in the soft light of the Christmas tree, basking in the joy of their first Christmas as a family.

~Sleep tight, little one  
Christmas Day is all over,  
Your daddy and I will always love you…..~

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to update this later with the link to the song. It can be found on YouTube, at this URL,  
> https://youtu.be/TfO1yTaCAss


End file.
